Touch-enabled devices continue to gain in popularity. Examples of touch-enabled devices include, but are not limited to, mobile telephones/smartphones, media players, and computers. For instance, a tablet computer may comprise a touch-enabled display with the remaining components of the computer in the same housing as the display. Such device may include few or no physical keys.
Haptic effect delivery mechanisms use one or more actuators to provide a physical sensation to a user. Methods of designing haptic effects can be used to determine one or more suitable signals to send to actuator(s) to simulate different physical events or states. Although basic haptic effects (e.g., vibrate) have been used in mobile and other computing devices, numerous challenges remain for developers to engage users and provide feedback to enhance the user experience.